


Ruby

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Dare, Filming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Damn Pete and his damn compulsion to videotape everything.





	Ruby

"No," Patrick swears. "No fucking way."

Pete smiles from behind his camera and Patrick can hear the soft whir of it zooming in on him. 

"Turn it off, Pete."

He tries to be firmer this time, but Pete ignores him. Patrick sighs and grabs a magazine off the nightstand to cover his face with. Damn Pete and his damn compulsion to videotape everything. 

"Please? I'll do like anything you want."

Patrick scowls behind the magazine. "My laundry--"

"Ye--"

"Without pissing on it?"

Pete's mouth clicks shut. He shuffles behind the tripod. "It was just the one time, Trick."

"Yeah, and I smelled like piss for the rest of the fucking tour, asshole."

"That was pretty fucking funny," Pete muses with a grin.

Patrick throws the magazine at his head. Pete ducks and then flops on the twin bed next to him.

"Bitch."

"Aww, you don't mean that, baby."

"I totally mean it. Cross my heart even." Patrick makes an exaggerated show of crossing his heart with his index finger. 

Pete sniffs. "I think I'm gonna like cry. Or something."

"Yeah, or something, I bet." Patrick rolls his eyes. "A something I probably don't want to know anything about."

"Only probably?"

Patrick laughs beside himself. "Could be interesting, I guess."

"Yeah, could be." 

His voice drops down to what has to be a mockingly seductive tone as his fingers dance up Patrick's arm. Patrick scowls at him and slaps his hand away.

"Fuck off, Wentz."

Pete grins at him and shoves Patrick nearly off the bed. Patrick comes up to his knees and grabs Pete by his shirt, meaning to push him off the other side, but Pete grabs his neck and they both go tumbling down to the floor.

"Ow," Pete says through laugher. "Get off me."

"Promise you'll shut that shit off?"

"Scout's honor," Pete swears, crossing his fingers.

"Fucking liar."

"Like what gave it away?"

Patrick punches Pete in the shoulder just because Pete smirks when he says it. Pete punches him back in the stomach and they end up wrestling between the two beds after that. Having the weight advantage, Patrick eventually pins Pete to the floor again. Pete bucks up underneath him and Patrick is suddenly aware that it's about twenty degrees hotter in the room than it was just minutes ago. He lets go of Pete and sits up against one of the beds. Pete stares at him without moving. A trickle of blood is trailing from the corner of his lip and Patrick compulsively licks his own lips as if to wash it away. When Pete suddenly sits up, Patrick's heart leaps into his throat for no reason that he can admit to himself. Pete reaches out and touches Patrick's cheek. Instantly, Patrick sucks in his breath. 

"You've got a little blood there."

"Yeah, umm, so do you." Patrick gestures at Pete's mouth.

Pete's eyes are strangely intense as he grins at Patrick. "Dare you to lick it off."

The dare makes Patrick gulp slightly. He doesn't want to be called a pussy, but on the other hand… Quickly, he leans in to lick the blood away. Pete's skin tastes salty-sweet and Patrick almost finds himself lingering too long when Pete's tongue touches his. Wide-eyed, Patrick pulls back and looks at Pete. 

"Dare you to do it again."

Pete's voice is all low and husky. This whole scene reminds Patrick of summer camp games and yet, there's a strange sexual overtone to it, that if it was there when he was a teenager, he never noticed it. 

"Yeah, okay," Patrick says just as huskily.

His tongue flicks out at Pete's mouth again. This time, when their tongues touch, Patrick doesn't pull back and Pete sucks Patrick's into his mouth. As he gasps slightly, Patrick's hand comes up to dig into the back of Pete's neck to keep him there. Joke or not, this feels too good to stop. 

It doesn't seem like a joke when Pete's hand cups his cock through his shorts. Patrick moans and turns his head to suck at Pete's neck, his free hand reaching to guide Pete's hand to unzip his pants. The first brush of Pete's callused fingers on his cock makes Patrick nip at Pete's flesh. Words come out of his mouth that he never thought he'd be saying to Pete.

"Suck me off, Pete."

Even though it isn't said as a dare, the threat of it hangs in the air. The camera is still on and if Pete refuses, Patrick will have irrefutable evidence that Pete is afraid of something. That someone can get to Pete like no one else. 

Pete grabs Patrick's hand and holds his eyes while he nips at Patrick's thumb. Involuntarily, Patrick shivers and before he can attempt to put another coherent sentence together, Pete is pushing him down to the floor and yanking his shorts the rest of the way down his hips. His breath is hot against Patrick's cock for a few seconds before the wetness of his mouth nearly engulfs Patrick. Growling deep in his throat, Patrick grabs for purchase at the back of Pete's neck and in the cheap fiber of the carpet beneath him. He tries not to buck his hips too much, but he can't help it and Pete accommodates his every move. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Patrick wonders why Pete knows how to suck cock, but the thought disappears the second Pete presses his tongue against the underside and sucks hard. Patrick tries to warn Pete, but he really only succeeds in scratching up the back of his neck as he comes with a low moan. 

To his utter surprise, Pete swallows. Patrick stares at him, waiting for the punch-line. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

It's not the joke Patrick was expecting, but it hits just as hard. "What?"

Pete's hand lays flat against Patrick's stomach as he leans up over him and Patrick's heart does this weird fluttering thing. He tries to calm himself down with deep breaths, although Pete rubbing himself against Patrick's hip like a damn cat in heat isn't helping things. 

"Fuck, please, anything. Touch me, Trick."

Patrick's hands travel over the sweaty expanse of Pete's skin to the waistband of his pants. He undoes them one button at a time and then pushes them down, his hand wrapping around Pete's cock when he's done. It only takes a few hard strokes before Pete is arching against him, panting and swearing in Patrick's ear as he comes. 

After wiping his hand on the bedspread, Patrick pulls Pete close and stares into his eyes. "You're going to destroy this tape, right?"

Pete grins wickedly. "Yeah, of course."

Patrick doesn't believe him for a second.


End file.
